


Chrysalis

by Insazy



Series: Among Us [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changes to canon, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Messed with Canon, Pregnancy, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insazy/pseuds/Insazy
Summary: Regis knows the figure floating in the Crystal.It's the only reason he doesn't call the guards when it emerges.





	Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got inspired by Iskraeon on tumblr who had sort of the idea, but they haven't written anything for it (that I know of), and I just got really inspired by it. So I took inspiration and kind of ran away with it.
> 
> I don't want to be too spoilery, but let's just say that in this 'verse the Crystal is something very different than in canon.

Regis knows the figure inside the Crystal. 

There were stories passed from King to King about how some of them managed to glimpse a shadowy figure in the Crystal until it would vanish and never be seen until another down their lineage appeared before it. His father told them to him as a bedtime story, one night after Regis had tried to sneak into the chamber that housed the Crystal. For one King, it had appeared while he was training his magic with his father. For another, she had been trying to deepen her tie to the Crystal. One even saw it when he was ranting to himself in the chamber with the Crystal as his only witness. 

There never seemed to be any rhyme or reason to the appearances, Regis’ father said, as he tucked the blanket around him. The only thing they had in common was that no one other than the Lucis Caelum lineage had ever seen the supposed figure.

When Regis was young he used to sneak into the room which housed it and stared into the sparkling depths, hoping to see this mysterious figure. Finally, one day, after he was scolded for failing to go to training with his instructor, and his father never showed up to dinner, he had run into the chamber, searching for some solace. He had watched, in awe, as the surface of the geode shimmered and a curled-up figure slowly, carefully (like it was wary of Regis) formed inside of the Crystal. 

In the early days Regis could not even get a few yards from it before the figure disappeared like it was afraid of him. But a lonely child was a stubborn child, and Regis was committed to being closer. For weeks, he would visit the figure hiding in stasis, whispering about his day—his tutors, his lessons, and his absent father. He shared secrets, ones mischievous in nature and ones of fear. He mentioned his friend Clarus, and all the training he put in to protect the Prince. His fear of his friend dying to protect him.

Eventually, though, Regis could lean against the Crystal, feel the warmth it emitted. As he grew up, he still visited the shadowy figure, but instead he came for advice (despite knowing he would receive none), and for someone to tell his worries to. The curled-up figure would say nothing in return, but he knows someone was listening.

Regis has tried bringing people to meet the figure, but it always vanished whenever someone besides Regis stepped into the room. The figure disappeared the instant Clarus stepped through the doorway. Cor got a few steps into the room, but before he could see anything, it vanished. Cid never got to see the Crystal, and was only told stories around the campfire about Regis’s connection to the Crystal, and how his figure only appeared to him. Cid got a kick out of it, joking that the Crystal fancied him.

Aulea, though. She was the closest Regis got to showing someone the figure. When Aulea stepped into the chambers that housed the Crystal, the figure stayed in the geode, the shadowy waving, like it was still deciding about her. When Regis stepped to the side, revealing Aulea to the figure, it wavered and vanished, like it was disappointed.

So Regis knows the figure inside the Crystal. He knows the deep gray color, and how it changes depending on what he says. How if he’s sad and tears are stinging his eyes, then he will feel the temperature of the Crystal rise like the figure is trying to comfort him.

That is why he does not call the guards the day the figure emerges from the shining depths.

~~~~~

“Why are you taking me to the Crystal, Reggie?” Aulea asks as they enter the chamber housing the Crystal. “I’m supposed to be speaking with Count Scientia about his nephew’s future.” Regis smiles as he leads his Queen towards the light-filled geode.

“I’m sure he can wait. I want to introduce Noctis to the Crystal.”

Aulea laughs, her voice echoing throughout the chamber. The light the Crystal emits gets brighter as her laugh echoes and their footsteps shuffle closer. “Noctis has only existed for four months. He’s still inside me! What do you expect to happen?”

Regis shakes his head. “Maybe more specifically I want to introduce the figure to Noctis.”

Aulea’s eyebrows raise. “You mean that figure you swear is inside the Crystal but nobody has managed to get a glimpse of it?” 

Regis nods, but before he can say anything the light the Crystal is emitting starts shining brighter and brighter.

Aulea grips Regis’s suit. “Is it supposed to be doing that?”

“It’s never done this before!” Regis takes Aulea’s hand and guides her behind him. He refuses to allow her or Noctis to be injured.

Aulea shakes his hand off and points at the Crystal. “Is that the figure you always say you saw?”  
Regis turns and stares in complete disbelief as the shadowed figure that always stayed curled up in the Crystal starts moving. 

Its arms extend out, hand stretched out. It touches the wall of the Crystal, and then the hand bursts through, blue sparkles and crystal shards falling into the air. Pale skin shimmers as the shimmering blue lights fall onto the hand, fall, and disappear before they can hit the ground. The shards of crystal tinkle as the hit the marble flooring. The other hand quickly follows, more blue lights appearing as it pierces through the Crystal. The two pale hands grip the edges of the geode and the figure uncurls their legs, pushing them through the Crystal with a crackle of glass and a blue waterfall of lights.

The rest of the figure quickly follows. It slips out of the Crystal smoothly; its feet touching the ground gently, one foot, then the other. As its hands let go of the Crystal the entire geode bursts apart, shards exploding quietly behind the figure. Some fall into the blonde hair, and others land on its shoulders. The only noise is the Crystal’s shards falling to the floor.

Regis stares in awe at the pale young man standing where the Crystal once hovered. He was slim, slender with toned arms and legs. His presence felt bigger, like an Astral the world worships with tears in their eyes and joy in their hearts, but Regis has never seen this man depicted in any artwork or whispered about reverently in the churches. A white shirt with no sleeves that went down to mid-thigh was his only clothing, and freckles dotting his body everywhere, from his face to his feet. Violet-blue eyes stared at him, like he was searching inside him for something.

Regis stiffened as the blond tipped his head and his eyes slid past Regis to Aulea. The young man grinned and stepped forward, nearly gliding across the ground towards them. His feet touched the ground softly, over shards of geode that should have sliced into his feet.

Regis tried to put himself in between Aulea and the blond, but the young man does not waver. A small smile sits on his face and his hand reaches forwards and cups Regis’ face. They gaze at each other for a while before Regis falls back, sensing that the young man means no harm, and watches Aulea, his brave wife, put her chin up and face the blond head on. 

The young man laughs, and the tones sound like chimes, like birds soaring in the sky, like the soft joy of wandering a field of flowers. He meets her gaze head on, then his violet-blue gaze drops to her stomach. 

Aulea stiffens and her hands twitch to cover her stomach but she does not move. He nods and glides to his knees. Both settle onto the floor and his hands reach out and smooth Aulea’s black dress across her stomach. His blond head touches against her stomach. Regis and Aulea hold their breath.

“The King of Light,” the man whispers. 

A tear streaks down his face.

“No longer will you fear your death.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first of a series that cover this 'verse. Some will be short and some will be long. I hope some people will stay around for the ride!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
